Within the Heart of a Delinquent
by AnImaginationSleeper
Summary: Neglected and abused for several years, Hugh finally had enough and escapes from home with his little sister, Hana. Now devoting his life to Hana and working multiple jobs at once, he longs to fill the empty void in his heart but how does he? RATED T for slight VIOLENCE


_**Within the Heart of a Delinquent **_

**Summary: Neglected and abused for several years, Hugh finally had enough and escapes from home with his little sister, Hana. Now devoting his life to Hana and working multiple jobs at once, he longs to fill the empty void in his heart but how does he?**

**Chapter 1: Wrong Place, Right Time**

_Approximately 7 years ago_

_His body tumbled down the stairs. His father growled at him as he slowly tried to get up. _

"_You fucking piece of shit, let me sober up the savings!" exclaimed his father. _

_His crimson eyes flashed in anger. "I hate you," he muttered under his breath. _

_His father kicked him in stomach. His father glared at him as he repeatedly kicked him. "What the fuck could you do, you fucking kid!?" his father angrily asked as he still kicked him. _

"_You're still a fucking kid with nothing good, no talent, nothing special. You fucking piece of shit! Worthless bastard! WHAT THE FUCK COULD YOU DO AT YOUR AGE!?" he gave him one final kick before he continued drinking. _

_The pain hurt a lot but no tears came out. No, he thought. He would never show his tears in front of this bastard._

_When his father finished drinking the bottle of alcohol, he forcefully threw it down on the wooden floor next to him. The glass shattered and some shards scarred his face and crimson eye. _

"_HUGH, you better stand up and get me another bottle!" shouted his father. _

_Hugh shakily stood up and he went to the kitchen. He clenched his stomach as he struggled to open a drawer that contained the beer. _

_He slowly stalled the time. He slowly walked back to his father who sat on the red couch and his head up in a daze. _

_Hugh smirked. He was either going to end this now or get beaten by his father more. _

"_WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DRINK, HUGH HIWATARI!?" angrily shouted his father as he beamed his eyes directly at Hugh._

_Hugh did not shudder. By now, he was used to getting glared at by his father and yelled at. He even became used to getting beaten by his father, but all those bruises just proved that his body was getting tougher after getting beaten. _

_His father grabbed the bottle from him and snapped open the cork. He drank the beer and spat it at Hugh's face. "What the fuck did you get me!?" he shouted. "This ain't the tequila I asked for!" he irritatingly exclaimed. _

_Hugh rolled his eyes. "You didn't even ask for tequila, just for 'another bottle'," Hugh calmly said. _

_His father grabbed Hugh by the collar and held his fist near his face. Hugh was not a bit fazed. His father punched his face a million times and there wasn't a single bruise on it. _

"_You're getting weak," Hugh said. _

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" his father said as he punched him but Hugh blocked his attack. He wasn't going to tolerate anymore of this. Though nine years old, Hugh was strong enough to go against his flimsy father who was getting old. _

_His father clicked his tongue and dropped Hugh to the ground. _

"_I had enough shit for today!" He angrily shouted before throwing the bottle on the floor, shattering it again and scarring Hugh's face. _

_Hugh went up to his room. His little sister slowly opened the door and looked at Hugh. _

_Hugh smiled warmly at her but she didn't buy it. _

"_H-Hugh, little sis is useless," she sobbingly said. _

"_No," Hugh said. He had his own reasons as to why he locked the door and kept his sister inside her room. _

"_You don't have to see what happens everyday," he hugged her and stroked her back. "Big brother is here to protect you," Hugh said. _

_It is better if you don't end up being hurt like me, he thought. _

Hugh hated the dark mornings. The light that filtered from the abandon building he was living in was dusty and disgusting. He stood up and went over to his little sister. She was still asleep and was kept in the building for safety. She slept with a rag and thin blanket covering her.

Hugh sighed as he unzipped his white and red jacket and put it on his shivering little sister. He gently kissed her forehead and smiled warmly at her sleeping stature.

Hugh removed the three heavy wooden rectangular plates that blocked the entrance to the side.

The light shined on him and he blocked it with his large forearm. He squinted a little before looking at the street in front of him. The sidewalks were empty but the business shops were opened. He causally walked passed a bakery until his keen sense of smell sniffed the air full of fresh baked bread.

Hugh was low on money and he had to look for a part-time job soon.

He took out the cash from his pocket and stared at it. Twenty dollars left and he knew he had to start work very soon.

He went inside the bakery and the lady looked at him in shock. She suddenly fell backwards onto the counter. Hugh looked at her skeptically. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Get out of my bakery right now!" she shouted. She suddenly started to throw loaves of wrapped bread at Hugh. "Take whatever you need and get out!" she hollered but Hugh just stood there.

_People, _he thought. He hated them. They would instantly be afraid once they saw him.

The woman was holding her roller pin in defense but Hugh just left the store without taking anything and causing no harm.

"Good, that flat tire is gone," he heard her say as he left the bakery.

_Flat tire, _he thought. How could someone like her compare him to a flat tire without even knowing the person himself?

Hugh sighed. He always hated every morning. He looked at his arms and noticed the bruises he usually covered using his white and red jacket.

A glass window showed his reflection. His face was still scarred by the shards of glass thrown at him years ago. A particular scar went down his left eye but he did not pay it much mind.

This time Hugh went into a deli. The clerk was a little startled at first by his appearance but asked what he wanted.

"Two bacon, egg, and cheese on a bagel, please," Hugh said and the clerk immediately went to work on the breakfast. Hugh was thankful that the clerk didn't shun him off even though the clerk was fearful of him.

Hugh heard the eggs sizzle on the iron pan. He held back the urge to drool when he sniffed the air. Then, the clerk folded the scrambled egg and placed it on the bagel with the bacon already on it. Then, he took out the mozzarella cheese and sprinkled lots of it over the egg. He did the same thing with the other bagel and wrapped both of them in aluminum sheets.

"Here you go," he said as Hugh took both of the food and handed him the twenty dollars.

The clerk looked at Hugh in surprise before giving him the change and Hugh left.

Hugh hurried back to the abandon building complex. He went through the hole that he walked out of every morning to buy breakfast for the two of them. He went to the foremost corner of the dark and dusty room where his little sister was still asleep.

"Hana, here's your food," Hugh said as he lightly shook his little sister so she would wake up. Hana slowly opened her eyes.

"Big brother?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Here's breakfast," Hugh said as he gave Hana the wrapped bagel. "Brother, why don't you open your's first?" Hana asked.

Hugh looked at her skeptically before unwrapping the aluminum sheets to see the bagel cut in four.

Hana quickly grabbed a quarter of the bagel and started gobbling on it. "Brother, we could save the other half for dinner," Hana quickly said. "And we should put this in the fridge," she said as she took the other unwrapped bagel and placed it in the fridge.

Hugh smiled. "Yeah," he said before taking his share and started eating it.

"This takes so good!" Hana exclaimed.

"The clerk in the deli made it," Hugh said.

"He's a good cook!" Hana exclaimed.

"Maybe only good at making breakfast," Hugh said before turning to his little sister.

"Are you still feeling cold?" he asked her.

Hana shook her head and gave the heavy jacket back to her brother. "You should put it back on before you freeze, bro!" she exclaimed.

"How about you? You might not be able to handle winter as well as I do," Hugh worriedly said.

Hana pouted. Hugh knew he couldn't refuse and sighed as he put on his jacket.

"Your health is my first priority," he said.

"You should take better care of yourself too!" she said.

"I know, I know," Hugh said before he hugged Hana.

Suddenly, both of them heard a crack. "So, you were here?" suddenly asked a guy.

Hugh forced Hana to hide behind him and gave a protective arm as he stared at the strangers.

"Who are you?" Hugh growled as looked at the people in front of him.

"You don't remember us, what a shame," said the guy in the shadow as he made a gesture with his hands.

"Get him," he said before the other minions in the shadows charged at Hugh.

* * *

Mei looked around the city and wondered if she was even in the right place. She looked at her card and then at the building in front of her.

"Okay, this place is it," she said.

"Mom, I'm here!" she exclaimed but found no one here. Instead, she found a dark and dusty room.

"Huh?" Mei asked.

Then, she heard a punch.

"HEY!" Mei screamed as she ran towards the sound and saw a teenager boy fighting against two or three thugs. "What are you guys doing?" she suddenly asked.

The men looked back at Mei and suddenly laughed. "What are we doing!?" one of the asked.

"We're just beating up the kid who destroyed our gang!" said the other but Mei did not buy that. It was 1 vs 3 and she just snapped when she saw the tattered and bruised Hugh.

She charged at the man in the middle and slammed her elbow against his chest. "The fuck!" he exclaimed as he coughed up some blood.

Hugh looked at the girl in surprise. Usually, people who entered the abandon complex would either run when a fight started but this girl was as angry as hell.

"I don't know what this guy did but from the looks of it, this boy seems to be protecting someone important to him while fighting a bunch of idiots!" Mei shouted.

"SHUT UP, YOU!" shouted one guy as he was about to punch Mei when she kneed him in the groin. She applied a lot of pressure because she was so angry right now.

He bent down and groaned in pain. "You want to be up next!" Mei exclaimed as she pointed her finger at the third grunt.

He looked back at his accomplices and grabbed them both by the arms. Fearful of what Mei was going to do next. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he shouted at Mei and he ran away.

Mei went up to the boy but as he came into view. He wasn't any ordinary boy, at first she noticed his bruised cheek from a distance and then the scar on his left eye came into view.

Mei quickly took out the items needed for treating the bruise and the scar on his left eye. Just as she was about to apply the ointment on him, Hugh slapped her hand away.

Hugh forcefully back up against the wall, pressing his sister against the it. "You're here to kill us! You better get out of here before I hurt you so bad!" he shouted at her.

There was silence for a second before Mei giggled. She laughed out loud, echoing the inside of the dark and dusty building.

Hugh growled.

"You're so cute!" Mei exclaimed.

Both Hugh and Hana looked at her in surprise. Usually, anyone would run away from Hugh after hearing his warning but here was a girl laughing and calling him cute, like she's just at home.

"You're here to fight me," Hugh said as he got ready to fight Mei when she walked up to him and dabbed the alcohol swab on the scar of his left eye.

"Heal," she corrected before she continued treating Hugh's wounds. "Now come here before I lose my patience," she said.

Hugh hesitantly brought himself towards the unknown girl.

"What's your name?" Mei asked as she dabbed the alcohol swab on his cheek.

"Hugh," he answered.

"And the cute girl behind you?" she asked as she checked if Hana had any injuries.

"Hana," she happily answered. "You don't seem to have any injures, then it looks like this bulky guy here only have them," she said before putting a white bandage on Hugh.

"Brother is only-" she was cut off when Hugh covered her mouth.

"Don't tell her anything, Hana It's only an act of pity," Hugh said. "Once she leaves, she's not going to come back anyway, just like the other people who put on their fake kindness," Hugh said bitterly.

"That wasn't what I was going to do, not any of those," Mei said. Her voice sounded serious. "If you think this was an act of pity, I wouldn't have kicked those people's asses and you wouldn't have been here!" Mei exclaimed.

Hugh lowered his head. He could have taken cared of those thugs if she didn't intervene and would have injured them beyond repair. "I could have taken care of them if you didn't interrupt!" Hugh countered back.

Mei held in her anger. "You know people who pity others would just feel bad for them. They're different from the person who actually cares for them," Mei explained.

Hugh didn't want to hear a lecture from some stranger that he didn't even know and just met.

"They would stand on the sidelines even if a fight erupts," Mei said as she put away her tools in her box.

"Well, if you don't want me here, I would just leave," Mei angrily said as she stood up and dejectedly walked out of the abandon complex.

As she left, Hugh slumped on a wooden plate. "Brother, you stupid idiot! I could have told that she was different from the others that pitied us. She wanted to be with us!" Hana shouted at her brother.

Hugh covered his face in annoyance. He felt irritated and guilty. In an act of rage, he slammed his fist against the wall next to him.

"What the fuck!?" Hugh angrily asked.

* * *

**A/N: This story is soooo different from my other stories that I'm use to writing. It has a somewhat light and dark theme to it. Enjoy this (horribly written, wonderfully written) piece of work. **


End file.
